The function of the cell culture is to provide a central facility for the isolation and culture of cells to be used in the individual projects. This will allow quality control of the techniques used and save on space, equipment and time since many of the projects will use the same cell types. Since many of the projects are interrelated, it will enable the investigators to more accurately compare results using cells that have been isolated and/or cultured under identical conditions.